


【承花】蝉鸣消弭的夏日

by KujoRyota



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険, 承花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoRyota/pseuds/KujoRyota





	【承花】蝉鸣消弭的夏日

1999年 杜王町 夏末

花京院在这里养成了写日记的习惯。

在他的执意陪同下和承太郎来到这座安宁祥和的小镇已经有一段时间了。

时间与他一起见证了小镇淳朴的民风和过度舒适的生活节奏。

花京院想，人生大概就是这样，等到你真正到访到某处时，才会惊喜地发现，原来这里并不是无人知晓的秘境，而是能够在地图上找寻到的真实存在。

承太郎应当是很喜欢这里的。

如果不是要追查和排除杜王町潜在的危机，他大概会花上一天的时间泡在港口，抑或是出海调研他喜爱的海洋生物。

问题就在这里。

花京院走神了，蘸满墨水的笔尖在光洁的纸面上洇出墨团，他皱起眉，一言不发地将其撕去，丢进垃圾桶。

花京院望着撕页后产生的一截毛边，无时无刻不在提醒他——完整如初的日记本已经成为过去式，永远地、不可挽回地。

正如他同承太郎吵架这一事实，不会从时空中被消除。

花京院曾经以为他永远不会和承太郎吵架，那种理智控制不住情感的状况不会发生在他们身上。

但事与愿违。

花京院合上笔记本，走到阳台长长舒气。

法皇也被放出来喘息似的，缠绕在他的身上，绿色的手延展出去，在夏风中随风飘扬，像雨后翠绿生机勃勃地藤蔓植物一样。

吵架的起因不管在谁看来都是一件无关紧要的事，就连花京院也对那时候的自己感到不可理喻。

按约定好的，花京院要和承太郎一起外出调查。

只是因为时逢杜王町阴雨连绵的日子，花京院多年前的伤口又开始作痛。

尽管他已经掩去所有表露痛苦的神色，承太郎还是第一时间注意到，并把花京院抱坐在大腿上安抚。

温热的手掌探入衣服，准确地找寻到那个如骇人噩梦的伤口。

承太郎的手捂在陈年旧伤上，手掌纹路像图腾，虔诚地覆在较其它而幼嫩的肌肤。

手里像腾起了温暖却不灼人的火焰，驱赶了花京院彻骨的寒冷。

就连花京院也不知道为什么，明明SPW财阀最顶尖的医师已宣布他痊愈的事实，他却总会在这个时间节点感到腰腹有种被贯穿的疼痛。

承太郎提出要SPW财阀的医生替花京院再做一次全面的检查，遭到了花京院的拒绝。

既然已无大碍，就不必再麻烦医生，我的身体我最清楚。花京院如是说道。

于是这样的痛苦伴随了他十一年之久，每年都不偏不倚地在这个时间会发作。

遇上雨天则会发作地更厉害。

花京院自己查过书籍，给出的答案无一例外指向创伤性应激障碍。

替身使者最引以为傲的便是不屈的精神和意志，又谈何心理问题一说？

再后来花京院便不去找寻答案了。

一年只有几天会发作，咬咬牙便过去了，埃及的五十日如此，现在亦然。

那时的夏日虽然风里都夹杂着沙砾，呼吸磨痛内腑，但仍是他无从从回忆里割舍的斑斓一夏。

透绿的宝石水花，闪耀的星星，炽烈的火焰，隐秘的紫藤，镀银的剑花和坚硬的流沙。

黄金意志劈开世界的永夜，逝者东流，生者往西。他们的夏日就此分道扬镳。

花京院对肉体的苦痛轻描淡写，承太郎曾想过让仗助的疯狂钻石来恢复，也被花京院悄悄揭过不谈。

也正是因为这次的发作，承太郎不同意花京院和他一起外出做危险的线索搜集工作，执意要花京院留在杜王町大酒店休息。

对此，花京院和承太郎一样固执，对约定好的事情坚持不肯退让。

承太郎缄口不言，最后只是说，调查的事情放一放，我哪也不去，花京院。

花京院又怎么会不明白，承太郎是这个世界上最理解他的人，他们的信任全然建立在相互尊重彼此之上。

但是花京院突然觉得自己像是一条溺死在海水中的鱼。

他喘不上气，夏日高温让气压更强了，不断挤压着他的肺把空气放逐到体外。

花京院有些失控。

旧痛不断涌上，麻痹他的五脏六腑，甚至让他在炎炎夏日流下涔涔冷汗。

他意识到自己声音较往日要高，质问着承太郎，当然他有些神智不清，那些话可能只是想质问自己的要强。

花京院语无伦次，最后只是无力重复，你去吧承太郎，你去吧……

花京院恨自己的无能为力，不过是区区旧伤发作就让他失去和承太郎并肩的权利。

为什么，这个夏天还不过去？

花京院这么想着，陷入了精疲力竭的昏睡，而这一觉醒来竟已过了一夜。

承太郎已经如他所愿地出门了，而天也雨过天晴，只有浅浅水洼知道雨来过又离开。

那种压抑的疼痛和心情放过了花京院，但花京院仍对昨日所为心怀歉意。

花京院下定决心要为此向承太郎道歉。

但他们之间吵架......说是吵架也不合适，只是他自己单方面发脾气，这样的经历约等于零，因而也无从下手。

花京院咳嗽一声，让法皇站在他的对面扮演承太郎的角色。

“那个......承太郎昨天的事情，我......”

“并不是想用那种糟糕的态度对你，我只是对我自己......”

花京院措辞良久，总觉得哪种方式都不恰当。

法皇歪着头疑惑，看着花京院坐立难安，伸出触手向底下指了指。

花京院顺着法皇的触手投去视线，额前的一缕头发都像是受到了惊吓。

“是承太郎......！”

花京院紧握着栏杆无地自容，只好快速转身蹲下，把自己藏在墙体后。

花京院抱着膝盖把脸埋进手臂的缝隙，刚才自说自话的场面一定让承太郎看见了。

承太郎拨了拨花京院的红发，花京院猛地抬头，惊讶道：“这里可是顶层啊承太郎！”

最强的替身使者，总是把时停用在这种不值一提的地方。

攀着墙体上来后白色大衣甚至一点儿灰尘都没沾上。

“在等我回来？”

承太郎语气如常，看花京院脸色有些泛红，便用手测了测花京院额头的温度。

他们之间如此亲密，像是吵架的事情全然不存在，昨天的事情不过是存放于幻想中的记忆。

面前男人带着严重的黑眼圈，肌肉绷紧在衣服下，连纤维都充满了战斗气息。

他究竟昨晚守在床边到多晚？又在外面经历了什么冒险？

花京院无从得知。

花京院只知道他从没见过承太郎面露疲态，最多也只是把头放在他的肩上把人抱得很紧来舒缓内心的苦闷。

但即便是在这种情况下，承太郎也只是第一时间来探查他的身体状况。

花京院为昨天自己的卑劣感到羞耻：“承太郎，昨天我很抱歉……”

承太郎狠狠地在花京院嘴唇上吻过，“你要说的可不是那句话吧。”

忽而强风起，热浪滚过他们的皮肤。

像极1988年的埃及，日升又日落，他们站在沙漠的彼端，为悼念终将逝去的炎日而长久伫立。

时间如沙在指缝间流失，他们知道那样的夏日不会再有，是铭刻在他们记忆里的光阴。

完全没必要担心他和承太郎之间会有什么发生改变。

花京院释然放下心里的负担笑道：“欢迎回来，承太郎。”

众蝉鸣叫如落雨，耗尽了自己的生命能量，为夏日的终结画上句号。

承太郎抱着花京院的身体，把他藏进大衣，喃喃重复说着什么。

“夏日就要过去了，花京院。”

花京院在喧嚣中醒悟，那十一年的痛苦并非仅付诸于他的身体，那些不为人知的孱弱，想被深埋的脆弱，无数次梦回埃及的尼罗河流旁观生死，不断消磨着他的精神。

1988年的夏日辉煌壮烈，是一块墓碑，埋在名为时间的坐标轴上，上面刻满了生死状。

而往后每个噩梦惊醒的夏夜都是承太郎陪他捱过的，以情、以吻，千万次。

无数苦闷夏日，就此过去。


End file.
